One hell of a messed up school year!
by DivergentIsMyLife82736
Summary: Tris Prior is attending a new High School. Her father is never home, so her brother is like her dad. He is extremely abusive to her and always ignores her. She loves working on cars and enjoying life. Will Tris fit in at her new high school or will she be a nobody? What happens when the unexpected happens? I am terrible at summaries! Way better than it sounds! Please read!
1. New Beginning

Tris P.O.V

When I woke up, I noticed Caleb standing in the doorway. He was just starring at me.

"Can help you?" I asked.

"No, I don't need anything. I'm just checking on you."

"Ok…" I say skeptically.

He walks out of my room, and I glance over at my clock and see that it's almost 6:30. I practically jump out of my bed and pull on my black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and lace up my combat boots as fast as I possibly can. I grab my backpack and charge downstairs and straight out the door without grabbing breakfast. When I close the door Caleb is already backing out of the driveway, and I'm screaming at the top of my lungs to stop the car. I try to run down the sidewalk and catch him, but it's to late he is already driving down the road. I pick up my pace, pumping my arms back and forth with my arms and legs burning as I run to the school as fast as can.

When I finally get to school, I see that everyone is standing outside the school talking to their friends. I squeeze through the crowd in front of the school and mutter excuse me each time someone bumps into me. As I enter the school I see to my left a sign that says "Office", so I walk over to the wooden door and push it open.

"Hi, I'm here to see the principal," I say to the lady sitting at the desk.

The woman mumbles without looking up at me, "She is through the door to your left."

I walk through the door and see a younger woman probably in her 30's sitting behind her desk arguing with someone over the phone. When she sees me standing there she smiles and points at the chair in front of her. She says she had to go and hangs up the phone.

She says, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," I say softly.

She says sternly, "Welcome to Faction High I am Principal Tori, but you can call me Tori though."

"I am Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris, " I say in return.

"Well here is your schedule and you will be in the Dauntless pod," Tori says and hands me my schedule.

My classes consist of:

_**1st: English **_

_**2nd: History **_

_**3rd: P.E. **_

_**4th: Lunch **_

_**5th: Free **_

_**6th: Science **_

_**7th: Math **_

_**8th: Homeroom Locker Combo: 42-6-2 Locker #128**_

When I get to my locker I see a girl that has short black hair with red accents.

"Hi, my name is Christina! What's yours?" she squeals.

I reply, "I'm Tris."

"Are you the new girl?" she questions.

I say, "Yea…"

She snatches my schedule right out of my hands. As she scans it three boys walk around the corner. Two of them look fairly alike and e other one is very handsome and has eyes as deep blue as the sea. Shit! They're walking over to Christina and I.

Christina exclaims, "Hey guys! This is Tris she is new here. Oh Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, and Four."

"Hi," they all say in unison.

Four looks at me and gives me a small smile. I blush a little and look down at my takes another look at my schedule and looks up at me after a few minutes.

"You have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 8th period with me," Christina says.

Zeke grabs my schedule from Christina's hands and glances at it and passes it Four and Uriah, so they can look at it.

Zeke exclaims, "I have 1st and 3rd with you and that's all."

"You have 5th, 6th, and 7th with me," Uriah says.

Four chuckles and says, "I have everything with you!"

Then a group of girls with a few boys (including Caleb) walks toward us.

Christina says to them, "Guys this is Tris. She is new here." They all introduce themselves. Their names are Lauren, Myra, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Al. I swear I heard Lauren mumble something after she introduced herself but whatever.

After everyone walks to their first period Christina asks me, " Do you wanna come over after school and go shopping before a party tonight?"

"Sure!" I exclaim in a heartbeat.

The bell rings for first period. Not much happens in English we just do some worksheets and she lets us talk for the last twenty minutes of class, so I talk to Christina some about the rest of my teachers. The bell rings and Christina and I walk to our lockers and joke around and make funny faces at each other, but she leaves cause she has to get to second period early. I'm left alone at my locker for a while until someone comes up behind me, but I don't look to see who is behind me.

"Hello," says a deep raspy voice.


	2. Friday Night Plans

**Alright you guys got lucky. I am updating this since my exams are finally over! Thank God! I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I'm still not Veronica Roth no matter what!**

Tris P.O.V.

Without looking over my shoulder I mutter, "Hi."

The person behind me slams the locker door; luckily I had all my books out of it.

"When I say hello or hi you answer me! Got it!" he exclaims.

I say while rolling my eyes, "Whatever."

I turn around and walk to my 2nd period, but he sticks his hands on bot sides of me. Right beside me arms, so I can't walk away from him.

"Listen babe, you wanna come over tonight?" he asks while leaning in close to me.

I shove him backwards with my books and shove my finger in his face and say, "No, because of two reasons (1) I don't even know you (2) I'm going home with my friend!"

"Yeesh! Someone is a feisty girl. I like feisty girls. Well since you don't know me I'm Eric, you can also call me babe if you want," he says while wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and duck under his arms and dart towards 2nd period.

Behind me I hear him scream at me, "You can't hide from me!"

As I walk into 2nd period, I see only one empty seat and it's by Four. He smiles at me when I sit down, so I smile back at him. All we do that period was just talk and read about the history of Chicago. In the last 20 minutes of class she lets us talk to our friends. Instead of talking I just draw in my notebook and hum "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried.**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see.**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.**_

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore.**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Turn away and slam the door.**_

_**I don't care!**_

_**What they're going to say!**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

_**It's funny how some distance,**_

_**Makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me,**_

_**Can't get to me at all!**_

_**It's time to see what I can do,**_

_**To test the limits and break through.**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me,**_

_**I'm free!**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky.**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**You'll never see me cry!**_

_**Here I stand,**_

_**And here I'll stay.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground.**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.**_

_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn.**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**That perfect girl is gone!**_

_**Here I stand,**_

_**In the light of day.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

When I finished the song, everyone in the class was staring at me with wide eyes and mouths gaping wide open. Even the teacher was in awe! Four is looking at me like I'm something foreign.

"What is it?" I ask him confused.

He answers, "That was amazing!"

"What was amazing?" I question him still confused, but worried.

Four replies, "Your singing!"

I think to myself for a minute, I just sang in front of my entire class! Shit! Was I really that good?

"Miss Prior, please come here," Mrs. Lance says sternly.

I ask her, "What do you need ma'am?"

"You're not in trouble," she says and sigh with relief, "I think you're and amazing singer and I think you might like this."

She hands me a flyer that reads… "Faction High Talent Show. All grades can participate! It doesn't matter what you do, just have fun! Show us what you got!"

I say to her and nod my head, "Thank-you ma'am."

"You are very welcome," she says.

The bell rings, I gather up my books and walk towards the gym. As I'm walking to the gym I see a sign that says… "Fall Formal this Friday. Tickets are $4 each. You don't need a date either." I sigh with a relief. I finally have something to do on a Friday night.


	3. Fire Alarms and Flashbacks

**Hey I'm back! Now I may not be updating very much, sooooooo this is going to b a long chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I know you may think this, but I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Four P.O.V.**

As I walk down the hall towards the gym I, see Tris walking down the hall and looking at a poster for the Fall Formal. I consider asking her to go with me, but I figured someone asked her already so I saw no point in asking her.

When I walk in the gym I see the archery targets set up, and I mentally scream YES! in my head. I walk in the locker room and see Zeke grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Zeke you ok? You look like you just won a million bucks?" I ask while looking him up and down.

He practically screams while jumping up and down like a 5 year old, "Shauna said she would go to the formal with me!"

"Lucky you…" I mutter.

He has a look of concern on his face, "Wha'dya **('Wha'dya' means what do you in my terms… now back to da story!)** mean?"

"I don't know how I'm gonna' ask Tris to the formal!" I whisper/yell.

Zeke rubs his hands together like a mad person and says evilly, "You came to the right guy then!"

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I walk in the gym Christina practically jumps on top of me while screaming her friggin' head off. I eventually shove her off of me and stand up while gasping for air.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask while brushing dirt off of me.

She exclaims in a sing-song voice, "Will asked me to go to the dance with him!

We walk in the locker and change into tank tops and athletic shorts. After we finish changing Mr. Toth, the gym teacher explains how we are going to use the bows by NOT killing someone. He says that the girls will go first and that we will be split in to 2 groups of 6 **(get it 6!? I'm sorry I couldn't resist not doing that so oh well)**. Christina and I are both in the second group, so we just sit there and talk until it's our groups' turn to go. I stand up and walk over to where one of the bows is laying when my groups turn is up.

I sigh and notch my arrow and pull back my arrow. As I let go I hear someone in the background scream 'Don't mess up', but I just ignore them and look to see where the arrow landed. Yes! It landed right in he dead center. My next arrow I hit right outside the bulls-eye. As I pull back my last arrow, The fire alarm suddenly goes off, I look out the window that looks out into the cafeteria and see a fire raging in the kitchen. I drop my bow and follow everyone out the front door and end up standing by a boy that is tall and has blonde hair and has dull green eyes. He is actually kinda handsome. They finally get the fire under control, and we all start to walk back inside.

Mr. Toth dismisses us to go change before the bell rings. Once the bell does ring Christina grabs my arm and drags me to a table in the lunchroom. More people start to fill up the lunchroom. I look around the room to look for my brother and spot him sitting with the jock like looking guys laughing at whatever there talking about.

The table fills up quickly with most of the people I met this morning except Myra, Lauren, and Lynn. We all get our food and sit back down at the table. My mind starts to wander my thoughts about what happened back in West Virginia **(I may or may not have mentioned where she is from so now you know where she is from)**…

_**Flashback**_

It was a typical day back at home, and one of my best friends Robert was over and we were on our ATV's racing through the town. When we got back home my dad was home earlier than usual and was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Without looking up he told Robert and I to sit down at the table with him. AT that moment he told both of us that the entire family was moving. Before I could think I ran up stairs to my room and cried my eyes out. I finally pulled myself together and went back downstairs to finish the conversation. A few minutes later my dad's boss called and said that he was transferring BOTH my mom and dad to Europe and that he would buy a house that Caleb and I could live in while they were in Europe and that he would pay the tuition for the school we were attending.

_**A Few Months Later**_

Caleb and I finished unpacking and started to make dinner. He got a text and said he would be back later. Well when he came back later, he seemed a little angry I tried to reason with him, but that just made him madder. He grabbed my wrists and started punching me in the face and kicking me in the gut. I was helpless, so I let him beat the shit out of me. That was how he became so abusive to me.

_**End of Flashback**_

I'm just staring at my plate when Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face waking me out of my trance.

"Earth to Tris!" she screams in my ear.

I say quietly, "I'm fine don't worry I'm not dead yet," I whisper 'yet' to myself.

The bell rings and everyone goes there separate ways to their classes.


	4. Shopping and Tattoos

**I am back I know I just updated, but here is another chappie! FourTris coming soon! Possible fluff?! The songs in this hit me while I was listening to iTunes Radio, so if you don't know the songs search it on YouTube.**

**Disclaimer- I am not Veronica Roth no matter what you people say!**

**And now drumroll please (drum rolling)… THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER! (Screaming people)**

**Tris P.O.V.**

_**(Time lapse after school)**_

I feel like I'm going to hurl with the way Christina is driving Marlene, Shauna, and I to the mall. Literally, I have no clue how she got her license! The moment we walk in the mall she runs to Forever 21 screaming her head off while I stand there and gape at how big the mall is.

"Tris! Get your ass over here! I found the perfect shirt for you!" Christina screams so loud people stare at her.

I walk over there to her and scream/whisper, "Could you be any louder!?"

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'.

I roll my eyes and look at the shirt and shake my head signaling I don't want it. Christina just throws it at me and drags me to a dressing room to try it on.

**20 minutes later…**

"Christina! There is no way I am going to wear that dress to the party tomorrow! I would look like a slut!" I scream at her through the dressing room door.

She says in a sing-song voice, "Four would love you in it!"

"Four can't stand to look at me the way I look now. What do you think he will go crazy when he sees me?!" I yell at her.

Marlene and Shauna look up from the dress rack they're looking at and they all scream in unison, "YES!"

"Alright. You can pick out your dress as long as you let me do your makeup tomorrow before the party," Christina says while crossing her arms and grinning evilly at me.

I grumble, "Fine."

I walk over to a dress rack and look through tons of dresses that are either to revealing or look like a slut would wear. I finally find a dress that is black at the top and then at the mid-section a silver belt and at the bottom there are ruffles down it and is strapless.

"GUYS! I FOUND ONE!" I scream to make sure she hears me.

"OK! BRING IT OVER HERE!" Shauna yells back.

By this point everyone in the store is staring at us wide eyed. I run over to her and hand her the dress so she can inspect it. They start jumping up and down and drag me to a dressing room, again, so I can try it on. I try it on and I look at myself in the mirror and it fits perfectly and shows off the very small curves that I have. I exit the dressing room and I see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna sitting on a footstool like thing when they see me they stare at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"That's the one for you! You look absolutely stunning!" Marlene exclaims.

Shauna and Christina both say, "I agree with Marlene."

I walk back in the dressing and take it off and change back into normal clothes. I walk out and head over to where the others are standing looking at shoes and jewelry. I pick out a pair of black and silver stripped 2 inch heels and a black necklace with a circle that has a set of flames inside it and a pair of black dangly earrings. After I pay for everything, we all head to the tattoo parlor across from the dress shop, so Marlene can get another tattoo. I am looking through the tattoo books and see one that ha s three ravens. I walk over to a lady cleaning up from her last customer. When she looks up, I realize its Tori.

"Hey! You want a tattoo?" Tori asks when she sees me.

"Yea, I want the three ravens on my collarbone!" I exclaim.

She pats the seat beside her stool and starts working on my tattoo. We make some small talk, and by the time I realize she is done with it. She hands me a mirror, so I can look at it. I start to get out my wallet to pay for it, but she stops and says it's on the house. I thank her and walk over to my friends and show them my tattoo. We al walk out of the mall and walk over to Christina's car. Before I know it were at my house, I thank Christina for the ride and run up to the front door and open it. There waiting for me in front of the door is no one else but Caleb.

"You're late," he says sounding annoyed.

I mange to stutter out, "I'm sorry I went out to the mall with them and lost track of time."

He raises his fist and says, "This is for your own good," and with that he punches me continually in the face and gut.

I collapse to the ground and scream as loud as I can, and that's when I black out.

**A/N I need some ideas so please give me some ideas and sorry I forgot the song that is next chapter I got ahead of myself I gotta go to a jazz band concert then go pack up and take it all back to the school. SO MUCH FUN! (note the sarcasm)**


	5. Notes and Beatings

**Hey guys I'm back! I know updated not that long ago, and I am going on a trip soon so I'm trying to update a lot! Alright not many ideas from you guys so his may be terrible. Alright if I get 20 more reviews I will update! Now onto the story!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in a pool of blood, and I'm so confused. Then all the memories start to come back. I think of Caleb and I just want to punch him soooooooooo bad right now! I push that though out of my mind and see a note on the table and limp over towards it. It says:

_Dear, bitch (also known as Tris),_

_ When I come I expect dinner to be made and everything cleaned up even the blood puddle. I will be home around 7:15. It better be cleaned up or else… _

_ Signed, Caleb._

Ugh! Seriously why can't you do it!? I start to clean up the blood puddle lying in front of the door.

**15 minutes later…**

I finally finished cleaning the house and making dinner. I start to put everything on the table frozen peas, chicken, bread rolls, and water to drink. I hear Carlos, the gateman; page the receiver I have in case he needs me. **(Not sure if I mentioned that Caleb and Tris live in a huge house that has a pool, 50 acres of woods, and a green ATV, 6 sports cars, and has a gateman? Sorry for all this stuff coming at you!)**

"Hey, Carlos!" I say through the receiver.

He sounds bored as he says, "Hey, Tris. Do you mind if you bring me my bufriedo **(A** **bufriedo is a fired burrito I got the term out of "Looking for Alaska" by John Green just to clarify some stuff) **I got at the café?"

"Sure, be right out," I say tired from cleaning the house and cooking dinner.

I grab the bufriedo out of the fridge heat it up in the microwave for a few seconds and take it out to Carlos. I walk back inside and see headlights through the window signaling Caleb's home. Great! He walks in and looks around the room to see if I cleaned. He looks at me and makes sure he hits me as he walks by to the dinner table. We both sit down at the table say the blessing and eat the food in silence. I finish my food fast excuse myself from the table and run up to my bedroom. I never looked in the mirror to see how badly I was injured. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I have a black eye my nose is blackish-blue and fist prints on my cheeks. I hop in the shower real quick humming along with iTunes radio, which is currently playing _A Thousand Years_ By Christina Perri. I get out of the shower and see a text from Christina.

_C- Heyyyyyyy can u come over to my house 2morrow after school so I can do ur makeup along with Shauna's and Mar's?_

_T-lemme ask Mr. douchebitch also know as Caleb_

_C- k but why he Mr. douchebitch_

_T- cause he's my bro duh! Lol ttyl and yea I can_

I throw my phone on my bed and change into a neon green with black stripes sports bra and running shorts. I run down stairs and start to walk out the door.

"Oh. Caleb I'm going home with a friend tomorrow and going to a party then spending the night with her!" I say turning on my heel so I face him.

He spits at me, "Fine with me. That means I don't have to look at your ugly face tomorrow!"

I slam the door and run putting my headphones on and blasting 5 Seconds of Summer. I feel the wind hit my face, I take a turn and see that I have made it town. I turn down the volume, and walk towards the car shop. I walk in and look around at all the cars and gape at the beauty of them. I see a 1969 Camaro SS sitting in the workshop.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind if I take a look at that baby in there?" I ask the guy behind the counter pointing at the Camaro in the shop.

"Sure a long as you don't mess anything up," he says while looking back to the computer.

I walk through the door to the shop, and walk over to it and pop up the hood. It looks like the engine is the original one, but I see that it has a few minor things that could be fixed. I grab a wrench off the table and tighten a few screws. I put the wrench down look at the radiator and see they only have duct tape on it instead of an actual radiator cap. I rummage through a pile of junk in the corner of the shop. I eventually find I good shape that isn't burnt. I throw the duct tape away and wipe the grease off my hands. I notice the oil is low, so I change the oil. I walk out and ask the man behind the counter for the keys to it. I grab them out of his hands and head back to the shop with the guy on my heels to see what I do. I get behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition and turn it and the engine rumbles with life. The worker looks amazed; I hop out of the car and smile at him.

He manages to stutter out, "H-h-how did you get that to work?! I have been working on her for almost 3 years now?"

"Well, I had to tighten a few screws, get a new radiator cap, and change the oil," I say while I pull my hair back into a ponytail.

He says while shoving his hands in his pockets, "Ya'know. I could make you a deal."

My eyes light up with excitement and ask, "How much you want for it?"

"I will take… 32,000 with 1,500 of since you repaired it. So the final cost is…" he says trying to figure out the math.

I say impatient, "30,500. I will take that!"

I pull out my wallet and hand him the money all in cash and say, "Here ya go. Now can I sin some papers and take her home?"

"Yea, let me get them," he says and rushes out of the shop and returns a few minutes later with a pen and papers.

I quickly sign the papers grab the keys and drive home.

**Time lapse before school starts…**

I pull into the parking lot of the school and lean against my car waiting for my friends to arrive. I see Uriah and Zeke pull in with their Chevy Silverado. When they get out I wave them over to my car.

"Whoa! Cool ride Tris!" Uriah exclaims.

I blush and look at my feet as I mumble, "Thanks. I guess?"

I grab my books and head for my locker. When I get there I see Chris and Will making out against MY locker! Ugh! I walk over to Will and tap his shoulder. He looks at me and pulls Chris down the hall to 1st period. I laugh and shake my head and put my books in my locker. As I run to 1st period I run into a person, but he's more like a wall.

"Watch where you're going Stiff!" the guy yells, and I realize he's the one rom P.E. yesterday!

I get up and roll my eyes and walk back towards 1st period. I walk in and see Four, Chris, and Will in the back talking, so I walk back there to talk to them.

"Hey guys," I say as I sit down.

They all say in unison, "Hey!"

"What happened to your face?!" Chris asks with concern in her voice.

"I hit my eye on my dresser when I got out of bed," I manage to say.

The bell rings and I pull out my notebook and start drawing a deformed heart with demon wings. I feel someone looking over my shoulder and quickly write a caption that reads: _Love Hurts. _ I quickly close my notebook and start paying attention to what the teacher has to say. A few minutes later the teacher lets us talk to our friends, so I talk to Four, Chris, and Will. I start to zone out, and I hear them laughing, so I start laughing with them. The bell rings signaling the end of 1st period. As I am walking out of the room a pair hands wrap around me.

"Let go of me you douchebag!" I exclaim softly.

The arms release me and shove me up against the wall as the attacker says, "Stay away from Four and we won't have a problem. Got it?" With that the attacker drops me.

I run to my locker and grab my books for 2nd period and run there in time before class starts. I sit down and think to myself this is going to be a long day'.

**Time Lapse after school…**

I dart out of the school and run to my car. When I get to my car I realize, I left my keys in my locker. I walk back in the school, and unlock my locker and get my keys and my diary. As I am about to walk out of the school gunshots go of. I run to the nearest room, which happens to be a closet. I hear footsteps outside the door and murmuring. I hold my breath and prepare for the worst. Then the door opens…

**Haha! It's a cliffie! Give me 5 more reviews and I will update! Thank-you all so much to those who have reviewed tell your friends about this story. I need some ideas for another story, so if you think of any PM those to me! Love y'all!**

**-Pais.**


	6. The Boy and The Dance

**A/N Hey guys I should be updating more since school has let out for me. This will lead up to the Fall Formal. Please like this and tell your friends about it! Now onto the story!**

The door opens and there is the boy that I ran into earlier today. He points his gun at me and grabs my arm and drags me out of the closet.

"Get up," he grunts.

I stay where I am and cross my arms and say, "Not until you tell me who you are and what you want."

"Fine. My name is Peter Hayes and I am here to get revenge on the guy I hate by hurting the thing he loves," he says while putting his gun in his waistband of his pants.

I stand up and say, "Then why do you need me?"

"Cause you're the thing he loves," he says rolling his eyes.

I stand there shocked and start to back up. He says stuff that I can't hear. I think to myself 'who would love me. I look like a 13 year old. Plus I don't have any curves.' Peter brings his fists up and punches me in the face multiple times. I scream as loud as I can.

He puts his hand over my mouth and hisses, "Shut your mouth or else it will be a lot worse!"

He uncovers his hand and punches me in the stomach and kicks my feet out from under me and I scream for help. The last thing I see before I black out is he bringing his foot back to kick me in the head.

**Four P.O.V.**

I stay after school today to work out in the weight room in the gym. I hear gunshots and drop the weights to the ground and run to the sight of the gunshot. I see at the other end of the hall Eric with a gun pointed at 2 people crouched in a corner. I walk over to him quietly and tap his shoulder. When he turns around I punch him square in the jaw then his temple to make sure he goes unconscious. I hear an ear-piercing scream come from a few hallways down.

I turn to the two people in the corner and see Christina and Marlene staring at me. I turn back around and run down a few hallways and see Peter towering over a heap of books, blood, and blonde hair. I watch him pick her up and put her in a chokehold and shake the figure vigorously. At that moment I catch a glimpse of the face. It's Tris. I run towards Peter and punch him in the stomach, so he doubles over in pain. Tris falls to the ground and hits the floor softly. I beat the shit out of him until he says to stop. I stop and pull him up to his feet and ask him why he would hurt Tris. He manages to say he wanted revenge for taking the spot as Quarterback on Varsity, and the only way he knew to get revenge was to hurt the ones he loved. With that Four dropped him and walked over to Tris. He scooped her up and carried her to his car. He laid her down in the backseat and called Christina to come pick Tris up and take her to her house and explain to her parents there was a shooting at the school and Tris tried to provoke a fight, but got injured in the process. Christina said ok and took her home.

On the way back to his house, he tried to figure out what to say to Tris at the Fall Formal tonight.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up with a thumping head and an aching body. I look around and see that I am in my room with Christina by her side looking at her intently.

"Are you ok?" Christina asks.

Tris sits up and looks at Chris and replies, "Other than my head I'm fine."

"Oh. Your brother said that he wouldn't be home tonight," she says while picking at her cuticles.

I get up from my bed and say, "So, is it time to get ready for the formal?"

"Heck yeah! MARLENE. SHAUNA. GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP HERE, SO WE CAN GET READY FOR THE FORMAL!" Christina screams at the top of her lungs.

I hear muffled footsteps running up he stairs. The door bursts open to reveal Marlene and Shauna holding our dresses and makeup cases. We get to work on each other's hair. I do Christina's, Shauna does mine, and Marlene does Shauna's since her hair is already straight. After everyone's hair is completed and hair sprayed, Christina does everyone's makeup. My makeup is done last since she has to cover up the bruises on my face.

My makeup is completed and now I have to put on my dress. I take my dress out of it garment bag and slip it on. I put on my jewelry and shoes and look in the mirror. I gasp at how beautiful I look. My hair is curled and is pinned in the back to make my hair fall over my one shoulder.

I look at Christina, Marlene, and Shauna and gasp at how beautiful they look too.

We walk down the staircase, and head out to my red and black Ferrari. We all climb in and drive off to the formal.

**And there would be chapter six! Thank-you all so much for reviewing this story and helping me with ideas. I will** **now answer a question from my favorite reviewer since they ask questions:**

**V2H0A6Missy: **_**Why does Caleb beat Beatrice? **_** Caleb beats Beatrice because he usually hangs out with that one group that influences you to do bad things, so he feels like it is the right thing to do.**

**A PM from a reviewer:**

**Guest: **_**I think Tris should have a few more flaws and more FourTris. Also, why are you calling it a Fall Formal instead of Homecoming?**_** I will try to add a few more flaws to Tris' status, and there will be FourTris action soon! ;) Secondly, I call it a Fall Formal 'cause at my school here in West Virginia we have a Winter Formal and not a Homecoming, and 'cause I wanted to mix things up a bit.**

**That is it for now. I am thinking about doing a fanfic with the Divergent characters living in Chicago, and leading normal lives. Please give me some ideas on that topic and Titles for the story. I have 4-H camp next week so y ;ast chapter for a week or so. Please R &amp; R!**

**-Pais.**


	7. The Dance and Weird Stuff

**A/N Hey guys! I am back I got TONS of reviews in my inbox it was practically exploding! Can we go for 55 reviews and then and only then will I update! Please enjoy this story! Tell friends to review it! Now to le story!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I drive all the girls to the school's gym in my car. We are sitting in the car screaming 5 Seconds of Summer lyrics at the top of our lungs. By the time we finish singing/screaming we are at the school.

We all hop out of the car, and link arms and walk into the school's decorated gymnasium. I walk in and see girls and boys dancing around to the blaring music. Once we find the guys, all the guys give their girlfriends corsages. All the girls give their boyfriends a kiss on the cheek and drag them to the dance floor.

I walk over to the punch table and get a glass of punch. I take a sip of the punch and cringe at he sweet but bitter taste of it. I pour it out and throw my cup away. I go stand of in a corner of the gym and watch people have a good time.

I end up standing there for a while until Peter walks up to me. I could tell he had been drinking by the way he was walking over to me.

"Hey sexy lady," Peter says slurring his words while putting a hand on my hip.

I put my hand on his and slide it of me while I say, "Peter, you're drunk. Get away from me."

I start to walk away from him, but he wrenches my arm back and pushes me against the wall. His hand starts to travel up my dress and I start to get worried. Before I can think I already brought my knee up to his groin and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

I walk back over to my group of friends and we talk and joke around for a while. At one point in the night a slow song comes on and all the couples dance to slow beat of the song. I decide I should call it a night and walk out to my car. I drive home listening to my depression playlist on my iPhone 5 C. When I get home I see that Caleb isn't home yet, so that's a relief. I walk in the house and walk upstairs to the top floor of the house and go up to the roof level where a little balcony sits with a porch swing. With vines growing up the side of the wall with lights tangled in them.

I stand on the balcony and look towards the road where I see a pair of unfamiliar headlights turning into my driveway.

**Four P.O.V.**

The dance is completely uneventful. Girls were grinding on me and trying to flirt with me, but I just told them I wasn't interested. I looked for Tris the entire night hoping I would see that beautiful face of hers again.

They start playing a slow song and see Tris walk out of the gymnasium and get in her car. She seems to be going home. After another ten minutes I decide I am sick of all the girls trying to grind on me and kiss me. I walk out and head to my car. I drive home listening to some music on the radio station 102 WVAQ. I realize it is 5 Seconds Of Summer. They're some Australian boy band that most girls love.

I drive past Tris's house and see a figure standing on a balcony. I drive past her house and pull into my driveway. I am getting out of my car and I see another car pull into her driveway. I lean against my car and watch what happens next.

As the people get out of the car I catch a glimpse of their faces. My body tenses as I see who they are. Peter and Drew. Another car pulls up to the curb I watch them as they pick the lock of the door. They unlock the door and enter the house closing it softly.

**Peter P.O.V.**

It's the night of the dance. Drew and I are going without dates hoping to pickup some chicks tonight. I dress in a light green polo shirt and black slacks. I walk out the door making sure to grab my keys and hop in my black Mercedes. I pick up Drew on the way to the school's gym.

When we get there, I see multiple fine lookin' ladies. I scan the room until I find her. And when I say her I mean Tris.

I say to Drew "Damn, she looks fine tonight."

"Yeah she is. I bet she's getting it tonight," Drew says slyly.

We both look at each other and smirk to each other. The rest of the night blows by, until I see Tris walk out. Alone.

I whisper to Drew, "Hey, you wanna have some fun tonight?"

"You know it," he says with and evil grin.

A few minutes after Tris leave Drew and I recruit Al to help with our "fun" tonight.

We all walk out of the gym and head to the cars. Al insisted that he drives himself, and I really don't know why. Drew drives since he is sober because I had a beer or two I slipped in. We are able to figure out where she lives thanks to Eric when he attacked her at school because he put a microchip in her phone, and linked it to alert me where she goes through my GPS. I must say Eric is a whiz with anything electronic.

We arrive at her house and wait a minute or two before going in. We all get out of the car and walk up to the door. I pull out a bobby pin I stole from one of the girls I banged one night. I use the bobby pin to pick the lock. It opens easily. I open the door and let the others in. after everyone is in I find a chair to put up against the door to keep from anyone coming in. We walk upstairs and find a bedroom door open, I assume its hers. We walk in and see Tris is standing on a balcony connected to her room.

Al's foot hits the bed and makes a small noise. She turns around and looks at us in horror.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I am alone standing on my balcony, or so I thought. I heard a loud thump that made me realize I wasn't alone. I turn around and see Peter, Drew, and, wait is that Al? Al? The guy that always laughs with me during class and jokes around with me.

I feel horror overcome me. I step back and bump into the balcony railing, I look behind me and see my oak tree stand behind me.

"What do you want?" I say.

They all show a look of evil on their face and Peter finally speaks up and says, "Oh, just to have a little fun."

He puts emphasis on the word "fun". They all stride over toward me. Peter places his hand on my boob and starts to smooth it. I swat his hand away from me, but Drew and Al step forward. Drew and Al both touch my boobs while Peter holds my hand in one hand and puts his other hand on the back of my neck and kisses me. I pull away and scream as loud as I can. He just kisses me harder and moves his hand down to my boob and starts pulling my dress down. I wriggle out of their grasps and try to run of the balcony, but Al grabs my hands and ties them together with rope.

Peter resumes what he was doing. He pulls my dress all the way off of me and starts sucking on my boobs and kisses them too. I scream again even louder.

He slaps me and whispers, "We don't want a repeat of earlier do we now?"

I sneer at him, "I don't care what you do to me, but you sure as hell won't touch me wrongly. Plus I would rather have the shit beat out of me than get raped!"

He smiles slyly and says, "Oh, you should've just said so."

He turns to Al and Drew and says, " Will you give me a hand here, boys?"

They all nod and turn towards me and start punching, slapping, and kicking me anywhere. I scream a million times to stop, but they keep going. I hear the rustling of leaves and cry harder. I realize that the kicking, punching, and slapping stopped. I look up with all the strength I have and the consciousness left. I look up and see Four beating them up. They all jump off the balcony and climb down the tree. He walks over to me and crouches next me and hands me his jacket he has on. I put it on and try to stand and fail. Four picks me up bridal style and sets me on my bed and tucks me and tell me to sleep well.

I start to slip into sleep and manage to say thank you before I fall half asleep. The last thing I remember until I fall asleep completely is Four kissing my forehead and saying 'I love you'.

**Oooooo a clifie for you! I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I went to the beach and I just got back like 24 hours ago. I took me so long to make this chapter. I haven't really read my reviews lately, but I look at how many I have. Can I get 10 more reviews and 3 more follows. Tell more people to review pleeeeeaaaaaassssssse!**


	8. Memories and Ex-Boyfriends

**A/N Hey guys! School is starting on August 14 for me, so I will start having athletic practices and other school prep stuff. I got a few more reviews I was just dying to update! Please more reviews!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up with a splitting headache. All the memories of last night come flooding back in my mind. I get up and get dressed for the day. I put sweatpants and a Nirvana t-shirt on. I head downstairs and make breakfast. I make pancakes and bacon for 1. I am in the middle of eating hen a knock comes on my door. I walk over to it and open the door. Standing in front of the doorway was someone I never wanted to see again.

**Christina P.O.V.**

Last night was awesome! I had such a great time with Will. I wish that night could've lasted forever! I wake up this morning and get dressed. I text the gang and ask if they want to go to the café for lunch. I get a reply from everyone except Tris.

That's funny she is usually the first to respond. She just probably forgot to charge her phone from last night. Oh well.

The rest of the morning I sit there and watch cartoons. Finally it's time to meet the gang! Tris still hasn't answered. I decide I will drive over to her house and just ask if she wants to ride with me there.

I drive over there and find an unfamiliar car with a license plate that says 'West Virginia' on it. Oh, her family must be in. So I just decide that she probably wants to spend time with them.

I drive to the café ready to laugh my ass off with the gang.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I open the door and see my crazy ex-boyfriend, Liam, standing there. I try to slam the door, but he puts his hand on the door stopping it from closing it. He walks in and has this sly grin on his face.

"Hello Beatrice," he says coming closer.

I grab a frying pan off of the counter, point it at him and say, "L-Liam what a-are you doing h-here?"

"I transferred schools, so we could be together again!" he says all happy.

I run to the bathroom, lock the door, and call Christina. It rings twice and she picks up.

"Hey. What's up?" she says casually.

I whisper frantically, "Chris, my crazy ex-boyfriend came to town and transferred schools so we could be together and happy again, and I am locked in my bathroom with him banging on the door! I need help! Please hurry! I have to go! If something happens tell Four I love him too!"

I hit the end call button and wait for help to come. I sit there crouched in the bathroom for twenty minutes with Liam banging on the door. Finally I hear the front door burst open. I hear the gang yelling at him. I hear the lock being picked with something. I put the frying pan down and wait for my friends to open the door and embrace me in hugs of comfort. When the door opens, my friends aren't there to embrace me. It's Liam standing with a knife in his hand. He grabs my arm and pulls me up and puts the knife to my throat. He forces me to walk out the front door, and there stands my friends being restrained by the kids Liam hung out with back at school.

There we all stand waiting for something to happen.

Liam speaks up and says, "Now we don't want to hurt anyone here, so you guys can leave us under one condition Tris stays with me to become her boyfriend and hangs out with me and my friends ONLY!"

"NO!" I hear all of them say.

Liam only presses the knife tighter against my throat and says, "Really? Well I always wanted Tris dead."

"Fine you keep her, but watch your back bitch," I hear Christina spit at him.

With that the other men drop the gang. The gang starts to walk away and back to their cars.

Liam starts to walk me back inside and says, "And you thought you'd win?"

After he says I hear fists colliding with skin. We turn around and see a full on rage battle happening on my front lawn. Liam throws me over his shoulder and carries me upstairs to my bedrooms balcony and gets out rope from his pocket and ties my hands to one of the columns. He then pulls a gag out of his pocket and sticks it in my mouth and ties my feet together.

He pulls out his knife and says, "I am sorry your friends have to be punished, but I get what I want as ALWAYS."

With that he runs out of my room locking the door. I hear a rustling of leaves and see someone climbing up the tree. They climb over the railing and I realize it's Four. He runs over to me and unties my hand and feet, and I pull the gag out of my mouth and cough multiple times. He helps me up and we run over to the railing and climb down the tree. We run back to the front yard and help with what is left which is beating up Liam and his flank of minions. I run back inside grab a frying pan and jump on his back and hit Liam in the head with the frying pan. Next thing I knew I was hitting his other minions with frying pans.

Once they're all knocked out I start laughing and say, "Frying pans? Who knew?"

Everyone else starts laughing and we all head inside and watch a movie. The rest of the day we spend sitting their watching movies.

**A/N That is Chapter 8 for you guys! Please R&amp;R! There is a movie quote in this chapter if you can figure it out I will find some way to work you into the next chapter! Until next time my lovelies! Happy Reading! And May The Books/Fanfictions Be Ever In Your Favor.**

**-Pais.**


	9. Beatings, Knives, and Barbies?

**A/N Hey guys! I'm Back! I would like to congratulate Booknrd187 and TrissyPoo they were the winners of my little contest! Alright enjoy this chapter!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

After the gang leaves I make dinner for me and Mr. Douchebitch (Caleb). Once he gets home we eat dinner and we part our separate ways. I go to my neon green ATV and he goes to his room to read. I hop on my ATV and drive on a dirt road leading to a small house that has a bedroom, a half-bath, a kitchen, and a living room. I park the ATV outside and walk in to the living room. I walk in and find a good movie to watch. I put it into the TV and grab a blanket and curl up in a ball and watch the movie. I eventually fall asleep a third of the way through it.

_(Time Lapse to Monday Morning)_

I wake up in the morning and walk downstairs and grab a toaster strudel to eat. As I am eating Caleb walks down the stairs with the stench of alcohol on him.

"I can't believe you didn't make me any breakfast! You whore!" Caleb screams at me.

He starts to unbuckle his belt. I back up into a corner wall, and turn my back to face him. The belt lashes down on my back and I scream out in pain. The belt rips my shirt.

"You have school now get up and walk you worthless piece of shit!" he yells.

I does as he says and walk out the door grabbing a jacket to cover up my back. I walk to school and keep my head down. As soon as I get there I head to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and pull hair onto most of my face to hide me from the world.

I head to first period and it is a total bore. My next class I just draw the entire time. Finally, P.E. comes around. I walk in and see a different man standing the gym. We change like every other day and head out to the bleachers.

The mans voice booms as he says, "Hello. My name is Coach Amar. Mr. Toth will not be able to attend the school for the rest of the year. So we will be doing knife throwing today. I also need a two Seniors to be assistant leaders."

Eric's hand shoots up and so does Four's. Coach Amar points at Four and Eric and says, "Eric and Four are our assistant leaders."

We all line up in front of the targets. Everyone grabs three knifes. I take the stance Amar and Eric show us, and thrust the knife out of my hand it hits right outside the inner ring. I take my second knife and throw it again the same way I did last time. It hits the dead center. I take my third knife and throw it exactly the same and it splits the other knife in half. Everyone stands there shocked at how I did that. I smirk and walk over to the target and pull out my knives. I walk back to the table and exchange my split knife for a full knife.

After another 20 minutes Will is the only who hasn't hit the target. Coach Amar isn't in there since his office phone rang.

Al throws his knives, but doesn't go get them.

"Well don't just stand there. Go get them," Eric spits at him.

AL stands there and looks at Eric and says, "But I don't want to risk getting hit by an airborne knife."

"Ok then," Eric says then screams, "Everyone clear the ring except Will."

Everyone does as he says and clears the ring.

"Now, Will, you will stand in front of the target and have knives thrown at you until you learn to not flinch anymore. Got it?"

Al nods meekly.

Eric looks over to Four and says, "Hey Four, why don't ya give me a hand?"

Four just stands up and picks up knives to throw at Will.

Four pulls his arm back getting ready to throw the knife towards Will until my mouth says, "Stop."

Everyone in the room turns and looks at me.

I then say, "You shouldn't force someone to have knives thrown at them. It isn't fair to them that they have to have knives thrown at them since they are more cautious than others."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind to take his place then," Eric says with smirk.

I smile a sweet fake smile and say, "Not at all."

I walk over to the target and lean my back against the target.

"Now if you flinch Will takes your place got it?" Four asks.

I nod my head.

Four takes his stance and throws the knife at me it hits beside my left thigh. I don't flinch and stand there like nothing happened.

He abruptly stops and says, "You about done yet stiff?"

Shut up Four," I spit at him.

He throws his second knife and it lands above my head.

Eric then says, "How about a little trim, Four?"

He takes his last knife and throws and it lands right beside my right ear. I feel something warm drip from ear I touch my ear feel blood.

"I would love to watch you all be as daring as the stiff here and have knives thrown at but I'm afraid class is over." Eric says clasping his hands and walking away.

Al the girls head in to the locker room and change. Christina keeps blabbering about how brave that was.

We walk into lunch and see everyone at the table laughing at Uriah who has Dauntless Cake smashed on his face. We are in the middle of lunch when two girls walk up to me. One has red hair and green eyes and the other has brown hair and blue eyes.

The one with brown hair says, "Hi, you probably don't know me or her but I am Isi and this is Marie. We were wondering if you would let us hang out with you some?"

I look at the gang and they all nod so I say, "Yeah you can!"

They take a seat and introduce themselves tell us a little bit about them. Apparently Isi is on the soccer team and does gymnastics and Marie is on the softball team and does MMA fighting.

We all share multiple laughs at the lunch table everyone decides to go to the bowling alley. We all leave the lunchroom and head our separate ways. The rest of the day is a bore until homeroom comes around. Tori is my homeroom teacher and lets us do whatever we want so me and my friends work on our homework so we don't have to worry about it tonight. In the middle of a math problem we were working on Uriah's phone goes of and starts play 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. We all burst out laughing even Tori is laughing too.

When it stops playing I ask Uriah, "Who was calling you and why is their ringtone that?"

"Uh it was my mom, and my cousin changed it to that," he says sheepishly.

We all finish our homework before school ends. After school lets out we figure out car arrangements and I have Christina, Isi, and Marie riding in my car. When we get to the bowling alley I see the four most people I hate.

**A/N I have no contest this chapter, so please forgive me. May not update soon though. R&amp;R. Can we go for 15 reviews and 6 follows. See ya'll later!**

**-Pais.**


	10. New Friendships?

**A/N Hey guys! I am back! School is starting soon so I mat not update to often so I Am sorry about that, but I can't help what the School Board does. So here comes Chapter Ten.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

_Recap: We all share multiple laughs at the lunch table everyone decides to go to the bowling alley. We all leave the lunchroom and head our separate ways. The rest of the day is a bore until homeroom comes around. Tori is my homeroom teacher and lets us do whatever we want so my friends and me work on our homework so we don't have to worry about it tonight. In the middle of a math problem we were working on Uriah's phone goes of and starts play 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. We all burst out laughing even Tori is laughing too._

_When it stops playing I ask Uriah, "Who was calling you and why is their ringtone that?"_

"_Uh it was my mom, and my cousin changed it to that," he says sheepishly._

_We all finish our homework before school ends. After school lets out we figure out car arrangements and I have Christina, Isi, and Marie riding in my car. When we get to the bowling alley I see the four most people I hate._

Peter, Drew, Al, and Liam come waltzing in the door of the bowling alley acting as if they owned the place. The gang and I grab our shoes and head over to an alley. We figure out the order we are going in and begin the game. In the middle of the game Pater, Drew, al, and Liam decide to play their game of bowling in the alley next to ours. We all try our best to ignore them, but they keep making snide comments on what we are doing wrong when we are bowling.

Our game finally ends and we return our shoes to the front desk and grab a bite to eat before we leave.

While I am standing in line Al walks up to me and asks, "Tris can we talk about the other night?"

"Let me think… no." I say and turn away from him.

He turns me around and says, "Look Tris. I am sorry about the other night; I don't know what got into me. If I could change what happened that night I would, but I can't. Will you please forgive me and let me be your friend again?"

"Al, I don't know if I can ever forget what you did to me, but we can try to be friends again. Except you will have to earn my forgiveness and friendship again." I say kindly and take my food and go sit with my friends and eat. We all leave the bowling alley and head our separate ways to our houses.

**Al P.O.V.**

I feel absolutely terrible about what happened the other night. I still can't believe I did that to Tris! I want to be friends again, but I highly doubt she will forgive me.

Peter, Drew, Liam, and I go to the bowling alley around sevenish. When we walk through the door, I see Tris and her friends at one of the lanes. When Tris sees me, she has a look of pure anger on her face. We all pay for our shoes and one game.

Before I know it our game is over and I lost badly! All I could think about was Tris!

I see her in line for concessions, and I take that as my chance to talk to her.

I walk up to her and ask, "Tris can we talk about the other night?"

She crosses her arms and taps her chin angrily and says, "Let me think about it… no," and turns away from me.

I turn her around and say, "Look Tris. I am sorry about the other night; I don't know what got into me. If I could change what happened that night I would, but I can't. Will you please forgive me and let me be your friend again?"

"Al, I don't know if I can ever forget what you did to me, but we can try to be friends again. Except you will have to earn my forgiveness and friendship again," she says and walks away from me and back to her friends.

My friends and I walk out of the bowling alley and head to Liam's to hang out.

_**The Next Day…**_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up as usual each morning and get dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, my All Time Low t-shirt, my leather jacket, neon green Vans, and black stud earrings. I run downstairs and grab a granola bar and head out to my black and red Ferrari.

I get to school and see tons of police cars in front of the building. I get out and go over to one ask what was going on.

The officer says, "We got a call earlier this morning that someone broke into the labs and took off with some off the samples of the serums."

I make an 'O' shape mouth and walk away. My friends are all waiting by my car asks what was going on, so I explain to them what the officer said.

After a while of waiting and still not being allowed in the school, a cop stands on his car and says through a bull horn, "Attention Faction High Students. Your school will be temporarily closed for the rest of the week. This is a result of the robbery in the serums lab."

The cop gets off the car and puts police tape around the school entrance.

Once the cop goes in the school Uriah hops on the hood of his truck and screams, "Party at the Pedrad's house tonight at 7!"

Uriah hops off the car and walks over to us and says, "Ladies get shopping."

He drags the boys away from us. We all stand there and stare at each other. Christina finally decides that we go to the mall and but even more clothes. We drive to the mall in separate cars.

We arrive at the mall and head to the food court and grab a bite to eat from Five Guys. After we finish eating we head to Hot Topic and begin our shopping spree.

**A/N So did you like it? Sorry I haven't been on I had school and soccer practice and tests and homework and all that kind of shit. Well until next time my lovelies! R&amp;R!**

**-Pais.**


	11. Parties and Being Hit?

**A/N Hi guys! I am back and better as ever! Sooooooo I have been getting not very many reviews and I would like more. So please suggest this story to other people! Here comes Chappie 11!**

**Four P.O.V.**

Uriah drags us away from the girls and has all of us pile into his truck. We drive to his house and set up for the party. We move all the valuables into a closet downstairs. All the furniture is shoved up against the back wall. We create a make shift DJ stand. We put drinks out on the bar (including some booze) and bags of chips.

Once we're set up we just chill on the floor watching Alabama play LSU. When it gets close to 5:30 we turn off the TV and get ready to party all night long.

**Tris P.O.V.**

It's about 5:45 and I am getting ready for the party tonight. I am wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a red lace top, a leather jacket, 3 inch black heels, and multiple pounds of make-up. Christina is driving all the girls over to Uriah's house in her Chevy Malibu.

When we arrive a block away you can already hear the music blaring. We walk through the front door and smell the stench of alcohol. I see people making out and grinding on each other. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a Coke to drink. I lean against the counter and drink my Coke. I see people trying (notice the exaggeration on 'try') to dance, but they're drunk so that doesn't work well.

I finish my Coke and walk around trying to find Four. I see him leaning against the wall looking bored as ever. I start to walk over to him so we can talk, but then I see the one and only Lauren walk up to him and kiss him. He looks like he is going with it too! My heart just broke into two pieces. I walk out of their house and walk to Christina's car, and grab my skateboard out of the back of her trunk. I hop on it and ride towards town.

I am crossing the road when suddenly I am hit by something hard. And I blacked out instantly.

**A/N Cliffie! I am sorry it is a filler chapter I made this like 10 minutes ago, so it may not be good. But screw it. Until next time y'all!**

**-Pais.**


	12. Kidnappings and Kisses!

**A/N I am back! I am so sorry for not being on in so long! I feel terrible, and just to make it up to you guys… this chapter will be suuuuuuppper long! Here comes chapter 12!**

**Four P.O.V.**

While I was at the party, I thought I saw Tris somewhere. As I was about to go look for her, Lauren walks up to me and kisses me hard. I try shoving her off, but it doesn't work. I eventually shove her off of me and walk away from her. I walk over and see a semi-drunk Christina and a sober Will. I am about to open my mouth when she slaps my face. HARD!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I yell at her.

She looks like she is going to cry, "You broke Tris' heart, and now she ran off from the party to God knows where!"

"What did I do?' I ask thoughtfully.

She looks like she is going to explode as she says, "What did you do? Hm let me think. YOU KISSED LAUREN!"

"No. No. She kissed me." I say worried.

Chris crosses her arms and says, "According to Tris it looked like it."

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I look at it and see it labeled "Blocked Number". I answer it and wait for the person to speak.

"Hello, Four. It's Eric. I hit Tris with my car and I am taking her somewhere you will never find her and if you ever want to see your precious Tris again I suggest you give up the starting football position. Oh by the way your Tris is lying unconscious, tied with rope, and has her mouth duct taped shut, so if you want to save her you better find me quick or else."

The call is ended, and I feel anger overcome me. I go over to Zeke and tell him the situation. He stands on a table and tells everyone to get out except the Crew. Once everyone is gone except us, I tell them the situation. They get fired up, and start getting angrier. We all pile into Marlene's Mom's minivan. Will takes my phone and does something with it and is working with a computer.

"They're in a house, on 1521 Virginia Way," Will says looking up from his laptop.

I nod my head and drive almost 4 miles to the house. We arrive and see a creepy looking house with boards on the windows and doors. I see Eric's car outside in a makeshift driveway thing. I open the hatch of the van and find a crowbar (how convenient) to use, so I can pry the wood off of the door.

We walk up to the house, and wait and listen for any noise. I hear something hitting something. I get an angry feeling in the pit of me. I take the crow bar and stick it behind a block of wood and pull hard and break it off. I continue doing this until they're all lying on the porch. We enter the house prepped and ready to fight off whoever is here with Eric.

**Mystery P.O.V.**

As of right now Eric, Peter, Molly, Drew, Lauren, and I are all in some abandoned house on some road Drew knew about. We drag Tris out of the car and drag her through the back door. Once we get her in there we find a door leading to the basement, and we take her down there and find an old wooden table upright in the back corner. Eric goes back outside and brings back his computers and all his tech gear. He finds multiple other tables and sets up his hacking station. As Molly and Lauren are tying Tris to the table, Drew and I move the car to a deserted driveway a block away.

"They are gong to be so pissed when thy find out that we aren't in there!" Drew exclaims as we run back to 1721 Virginia Way.

"Oh, tell me about. Four will be on his knees begging us not to kill her," I laugh sadistically as I imagine Four.

We get back to the house and go through the basement, and see Eric hacking away at his computer with Peter, Molly, and Lauren standing at all entrances to the basement. Drew and I pick up guns and stand by Tris to guard her. She starts to slightly wake up, and I turn around to look at her.

Tris looks at me with horror on her face as she says, "Liam?"

"It's me babe," I say and smile evilly.

Tris' face becomes hot with anger, "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?"

"I want all of you," I say while putting emphasis on "all".

I yell over to Eric, "Hey, she's up. Are we ready for the transmission?"

"Yeah, just about I just need her phone for the final installation," he says typing away.

I look at her hungrily and say, "That won't be to hard."

I start to kiss her hard and feel around on the back of her black skinny jeans, and find her phone in her back pocket. I snatch it and pull away fast and throw it to one of my minions that showed up. I move on her quick and stuff my tongue in her mouth exploring her wonders my hands roam all over her as she struggles to get away.

"Do you want some privacy real fast before the transmission?" Eric asks evilly.

I look at her and see her eyes pleading as I say, "I think we will take five minutes off right now."

I start untying her from the table once I'm done I throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the guest bedroom in the basement where there is only a mattress. I throw her on it and start to unzip my pants. Once they're off I climb on top of her and kiss her passionately like we used to. Once our five minutes are up, I start pouting and Tris spits the taste of me out of her mouth.

I drag her out of the bedroom, and tie her back on the table and stuff a gag in her mouth. I walk over to her and slap her and punch her a few time s to make her look like she is suffering. I grab her phone and type in Eric's new password and Face time Four.

It rings twice and he answers frantically an says, "Where are you Tris? We tracked the car, but your not there."

**Tris P.O.V.**

Eric, Peter, Liam, and Liam's minions are Face timing Four telling them how much they want me dead, how they are going to kill me, and how long they have to find me. I try pushing the gag out of my mouth with my tongue, and I succeed in getting the gag out. I look and see Lauren and Molly trying to look hot for Four.

I scream while looking at the, "1721 Virginia Way."

"You have ten minutes to get here and in or this bomb goes off, set to explode in a three feet radius around Tris only," Peter says while gritting his teeth and the line goes dead.

"What the hell was that 'Stiff'!? Huh? Why did you give away the location? Minions take her to the Chambers," Peter says utterly pissed off.

Their minions drag me to some room with no windows, but have a weird machine beside it. They strap me to a metal table thingy and stick a tube in my mouth and tape it in place.

"Go get Eric, Peter, and Dew so they can decide her punishment," syas one of Drew's minions, Josh.

It's only me and Josh left in the room so I say, "Look Josh, we could work this out. You could let me go, and you could get you dream girl back. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice and I really do want her back, but she sees me as an ass for what I did. Plus I devoted my life to serve Liam," Josh says staying strong and looking straight ahead.

I give up on trying to talk him out of it. I wait a few minutes until all three come in and start whispering ideas to each other.

Eric turns back to me and says, "Well instead of setting a bomb of and killing you we decided to use one of the serums that WE stole from serums lab name "Doll Style" if your so called "heroes" come in about eh 6 minutes and 24 seconds, but until that time is up we are going to make you paralyzed for five minutes. You can only talk, but that is all you can do and you'll have a gag."

With that Peter shoves a dirty stuffed animal rag thing in my mouth. I scream really loud, and I feel a sting on my left cheek. Then I realize he slapped me. My body soon becomes as stiff as the table I am on. I start sobbing and wishing why it had to be me like always. I cry and cry until I have no tears left (which I thought was impossible), but suddenly I hear screaming and fists colliding guns going off. I hear the doorknob being jiggled by the person on the other side trying to get in. I hear someone slam into the metal door, and hear a thud beyond it. Then the door opens.

**Four P.O.V.**

The line goes dead, Uriah, who is driving like a madman, does uie in the middle of the road. We drive for about a block and hear sobbing coming from one houses, and I know that is where Tris is being held captive. We park on the road and sneak around the back, I look through the window and recognize mostly everyone in their Eric, Peter, Drew, Lauren, Molly, Liam, and Liam's Minions.

We all ready our weapons we have, and I take my crowbar and break the lock on the door. I break it on the first try and kick the door down. We charge in and I hit the first minion in the face then minion after minion. I see everyone else taking on someone. I see Eric throw a fatal punch to Uriah and make a cut down his entire leg and run to a locked room. I run after him and start punching him in the face he takes his knife and lodges it into my arm and throws me against the door. I fall to the ground groaning in pain.

Eric opens the door, closes it, and locks. I get up and try to open it, I hear Tris scream. I find a bobby pin on the ground and shove it in the picking it. I finally hear the click and open the door. I see Tris crying and Eric with a knife against her throat.

"Come any closer and I flip that switch," he says nodding his head at the cart beside him.

I lift my foot and say, "And if I would happen to move, what would happen if moved."

"I would flip this switch, a white formula would produce enter her body, take over her cells and kill them making her skin solid as porcelain, eyes turn to glass, and she would turn into a life-size doll forever." Eric says casually.

I say shocked, "You're the one who broke into the serums lab and stole the experimental doll serums?! And now your gonna use it on Tris?!"

"Yeah I'm surprised you caught on that well," Eric said nodding.

Tris is sobbing even harder now. She looks as if a truck ran over her. Literally! She is black and blue everywhere, her hair is a matted mess, her jeans are coated in dust and are ripped even more than they were before. She looks like she hasn't ate in days, her sleeves are pushed up to where I can see some scars, and looks as fragile as a piece of glass.

"Now hand over your jersey and football bag," Eric says putting the knife down.

I nod to the door and say, "I left it in my car."

"Well then why don't your friends and my friends and I go get it," he says sounding sadistic.

I motion to the door and he goes first. I look at Tris and wink at her.

We all walk to the car and I climb in there and grab Uri's football bag, I take it and stand up. I swing it around and the Crew ducks out of the way. We make sure they're unconscious and run down and get Tris. When we get to her I see she is crying again. I look at the machine and see white going through the tube. I turn it off and rip the tube from her mouth. We unlatch her restraints and pull her off. She pulls my face to hers and she kisses me as her body falls limp.

**A/N I am so proud of this chapter I just finished most of it today since I have the Flu, so R&amp;R as always. Until next time y'all!**

**Pais.**


End file.
